dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Hope for the Eeveelutions
A New Hope for The Eeveelutions is another movie of the series. Summary Years have gone by since The Nightmares struck back and Darth Manacore rose to power, now they've built a new weapon that they plan to use to cause chaos in the galaxy, but after the Rebellion stole a schematic of the weapon, Darth Manacore has captured Esmeralda in hopes of find the Rebel Base, and to have a chance to destroy the New Jedi Council and Republic, now our heroes will need help from some new friends and from the new member of the Griffin/Eeveelution Family, Breon. Plot Prologue: Stealing the plans The prologue starts out with A Rebellion Team are on a battle of Scariff, where they are transporting some plans for a Blockade runner before being destroyed by a mysterious beam. Then before the Rebels can jump into hyperspace Nightmare forces have arrived, and board a rebel ship and while some rebels attempt to escape. They get trapped, and then someone appears and deploys a red/blue lightsaber and it was Darth Manacore! Opening crawl/Attack on the Rebellion ship The Opening Crawl then rolls by and explains what happened after that, and it goes down to the Rebel Blockade runner being pursued by a Star Destroyer. But soon it catches up after shutting down the main reactor. Then a group of rebels go to the main, prepared to shoot anything that comes in. Just then the door saws open and explodes and shootout begins. As that goes on, Darth Manacore appears and looks for the plans. Crash Landing on Tatooine At the same time, a KX series droid named "K-2SO" is searching for BB-8 as Jedi/Princess inserts a disk in his dome and hides. Then K-2SO follows BB-8. As Darth Manacore is interrogating one of the crewmen. But the crewmen refuses to give any info so Manacore force choked him to death. Meanwhile the Princess fights off some of the Stormtroopers but is stunned. As BB-8 and K-2SO hop in an escape pod and fly away. Then the Princess reveals to be Esmeralda. As Manacore then demands to know what they did with the plans, but she claims that they don't have any plans and they're a recon ship for royal business, but Manacore denies this and orders for her to be taken aboard their ship and to be questioned, while the rest of the crew is to executed. One Crew member then contacts the Temple and informs them of the situation but before he can share about BB-8 and K-2SO, he is shot dead and the transmission cuts off. Meanwhile, the escape pod has landed in the deserts of Tatooine, where BB-8 and K-2SO walk out for a bit but K2 doesn't what o go on another adventure, and leaves BB-8, who goes off on his own to try and find civilization. Far out in the desert, K2 is talking about how BB-8 always gets them in tight situations and then notices something in the distance and calls for help. While BB-8 is rolling through a canyon, but then he stunned by Tuskegee Raiders who take him aboard their Sandcrawler, where BB-8 meets up with K-2SO again. Then some troopers had landed in the crash sight, and one found K-2SO's parts. So they then send out squads to try and find the droids At the Farmhouse/Meet Breon Meanwhile, K-2SO and BB-8 are asleep when the sandcrawler stopped. Then the Raiders come in and wake up all the droids. Then they bring them outside, where a farmhouse is standing. And emerge an uncle and his nephew. Then his aunt called him and tells him that his uncle is not busy, he wants him to head to the village. The nephew agrees to remind his uncle as he walks out to him, where he is currently examining the droids. And he bumps into K-2SO. Hr then asks K-2SO, if he can understand any other language. Which K2, explains he can, as he then goes on about his capabilities, but is quieted. And he also takes a green C1 unit, as he asks his Nephew to take them to the garage for cleaning, but the nephew protests he was gonna go to join his friends to pick up power converters. But his uncle tells him that he can do it later, as the nephew takes K2 and the C1 unit, but BB-8 tries to go along but the Raiders shut him down, and then the C1 unit shorts out. And Breon says it has a bad motivator. Then K2 tells Breon about BB-8, and says he can do the job well done. So, Breon's uncle purchases him. Breon finds the message/"Out There"/BB-8's gone! Later, after Breon cleans K-2SO and BB-8 he begins complaining. K2 asks if he can do something, which Breon states only if he can turn back time and teleport him off Tatooine. But K2 doesn't have any capabilities of doing such, and he admits he doesn't even know which planet he's on. As Breon explains that they're on the farthest planet from anything but, if they want to reach to Mos Eisley. As K2 introduces himself and BB-8. Then as Breon is cleaning BB-8, K2 explains about their escapade from earlier, and then Breon activates a hologram message on BB-8, where it shows Esmeralda saying: "Help me, Daring Dragon Riders. You're my only hope." And Breon asks what is it. But BB-8 tries to convince him it's nothing. But Breon is too fascinated by Esmeralda and asks who she is, as K2 explains that she was a passenger on their ship. As Breon asks if there's any more to the recording, but BB-8 says there isn't. But after a stern word from K2, he explains that it's a private message for the Daring Dragon Riders and their friends. But K2, isn't so sure about it. As Breon ponders over it, and explains that he's heard of a group of beings who once came to Tatooine with dragons, in the town. He then decides to try to play back the whole message after determining Esmeralda sounds like she's in trouble. But BB-8 tells him that the restraining bolt is short circuiting and if he removes it he can access the whole message. But after Breon removes it, the Hologram disappears. He shakes BB-8 to bring back the message. But BB-8 claims he doesn't know what he means, as Breon's aunt calls for him and Breon asks K2 to try and get BB-8 to play the messages again as he leaves. Soon, they were having spaghetti with bread. As Breon tells his uncle and Aunt about the message BB-8 had. But his uncle orders him to take him to the village and have his memory erased by tomorrow, and it'll belong to them. But Breon asks what if someone with dragons comes looking for it, but his uncle claims there won't and are probably not around anymore like his father. Which Breon asks about, but his uncle just tells him that the only important thing is to take care of the droids and have them ready for work. As Breon then explains he wants to submit an application for the academy, but his uncle asks him to stay one more year, which Breon then goes back to clean the droids. As Grassy tells Comet that Breon just isn't a farmer, as Comet notes he has too much of his father in him. Breon is then walks out into the open during a sunset, he talks about how he wishes to have a different life, "Out There". After he finishes the song, he heads back to the garage, but BB-8 is no where to be seen. And finds K-2SO, who was looking for BB-8 himself. As he then explains to Breon that he ran away. Then he tells K-2SO that they'll have to look for him in the morning, due to sandpeople. As they head back into the house. Searching for BB-8/Sand People attack!/The Dragon Riders show up The next morning, Comet searches for Breon, but can't find him. As he then asks Grassy if she's seen him, as she explains that Breon left to do do some things. And he took to the droids with him. As Breon and K2 drive along the sandy plains, the scanner picks up something ahead. As they drive onward, Sand People are watching them from the cliffsides. Then Breon and K2 catch up with BB-8, as Breon asks him what's he's doing. As BB-8 explains that's he trying to find a place to let the Dragon Riders know where to go to find him, as K2 scolds him for it. But Breon says it's okay. but then BB-8 detects something out in the southeast, as Breon decides to go check it out. Hiding behind some rocks, Breon uses some electro-binos and sees 2 Sand People, and then one appears and front of him and knocks him out! Then the rest of the Sand people head to Breon's speeder and start looting it as BB-8 hides in a small cave. And then suddenly, there's a roaring, which scares the sand People away, as BB-8 sees several figures approaching as they walk up to Breon, and then they reveal to be The Daring Dragon Riders, then Hiccup calls to BB-8 for him to come out. And tells him that they're not gonna hurt him. As BB-8 slowly comes out, he asks about Breon, which Nyx assures he'll be fine. As Breon wakes up, he was surprised to see some strangers. As Yuna tells him they mean him no harm, and he's lucky to be in one piece. As Breon asked how they knew he was out in the wastelands, which Sharon explains that they were contacted from a beacon signal, which BB-8 explains he sent it to them, as Breon explains that he's looking for a group called: "The Daring Dragon Riders." Which Astrid replies that they are The Daring Dragon Riders. And adds that BB-8 is one of their allies of their Jedi Council, as they hear more Sand People, but then Breon remembers K2, and they find him on the ground badly damaged, as they pick him up. In shelter/Backstories of Breon's family/Esmeralda's Message Soon, the group are in a temporal shelter, where The Griffin Platoon, Ember, Blythe and the Pets are too. As Breon fixes K2, and Yuna explains about Breon's Father being a Jedi Knight, and how he helped in many of their adventures as Hiccup then heads to a case and takes out an object that they have for him. Just Breon finishes fixing K2, who then closes down for a bit as Hiccup gives Breon his Father's Lightsaber. As Breon ignites it and checks it out, as Nyx explains about the Jedi. And how they still managed to stay even with The Nightmare Empire around. As Breon extinguishes the Saber's blade, he then asks how his father died. As Snowdrop explains he was murdered by Darth Manacore. A Jedi knight who joined forces with The Nightmare Empire and helped with their plots to try and destroy the Jedi, and while some were killed, more of them managed to stay alive. As Skyla explains about the Force. As Fishlegs then goes to find the messages that BB-8 has for them. As Breon explains he saw a snippet of it, Fishlegs manages to turn the whole thing on. On the message Esmeralda explains that she and a group of Rebels have find info vital to the Jedi Council's survival into the memory systems of BB-8. But she can't present it herself because her ship was fallen attack under The Nightmare Empire. And BB-8 must be delivered to Jedi Temple before it's too late, and the message ends. As Sharon then tells Breon that he must learn the Ways of the Force if he is to help to them protect the Jedi. But Breon declines it and says he has to stay home. As Astra then tells him that they need his help. If they are to protect the Jedi from falling again, they need all the help they can get to destroy The Nightmare Empire and any other Threat to them. Breon still refuses as he states that his uncle needs him to stay and help him with farm work, and how he cant explain what is happening to his uncle. As Scootaloo states that he must learn the ways of the Force, like his father did. Breon paces for a moment and then tells them they he can take them to Anchorhead so they can get a ride. At the Destruction Moon/Esmeralda tortured Meanwhile, Manacore is in a giant moon-shaped space station where he is discussing Esmeralda where the base is. Back In Tatooine/ Trivia * This movie is based off the Film: "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope" * This marks the first appearance of K-2SO, Ace Uno, Crocodog, The Infinity Eagle, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Destruction Moon, * The film continues in Darth Manacore Strikes Back. Scenes * Prologue: Stealing the plans * Opening crawl/Attack on the Rebellion ship *Crash Landing on Tatooine *At the Farmhouse/Meet Breon *Breon finds the message/"Out There"/BB-8's gone! *Searching for BB-8/Sand People!/The Dragon Riders show up *At the Destruction Moon/ *Back In Tatooine/ * *At the Bar/Meet Ace Uno/Ace talks to Hook * * * Battle of the Destruction Moon * * Soundtrack # # Out There (Breon) # # #We'll Make a Jedi Out of You (the Riders and their friends) # Category:Movies Category:Breon Centered Works